films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
The Diseasel
'''The Diseasel '''is the twenty-first episode of the second season and the fourty-seventh episode of the series. In the US it first aired on the Shining Time Station episode, Double Trouble. In this episode, a mysterious "diseasel" takes Bill and Ben's trucks. Plot Bill and Ben are tank engine twins who work at a china clay quarry. Their jobs are to take the china clay in trucks along the main line for engines and ships. One day, Bill and Ben arrange some trucks and leave to pick up more, but return to find them gone. Their drivers find a patch of oil on the ground and realise a Diesel is responsible for taking the trucks. Mishearing this as "diseasel", the twins argue who was responsible stating that "coughs and sneezles spread diseasels". The drivers stop the twins from arguing and make a plan to get the trucks back which involves removing the twins identifying plates and making them identical. The twins find the trucks in a yard, with a large green Diesel at the front. Ben hides behind, with Bill going forward to demand the trucks back. The Diesel claims the trucks are his and tries to shoo Bill away, but when Bill disappears Ben rides forward surprising the Diesel (thinking it's the same engine). This continues for a while, causing the Diesel to get dizzy. The twins then reveal themselves to him. Edward arrives at the scene and asks what Bill and Ben are doing there. They explain that the "dieseasel" stole their trucks, but Edward scolds them for their rudeness. The twins apologise and the Diesel forgives them. He introduces himself as BoCo and explains that he got his trucks mixed up with Bill and Ben's. Edward sends the twins to pick up BoCo's trucks. After the two leave, Edward tells BoCo that Bill and Ben don't mean any harm but can be maddening at times. BoCo laughs and replies that "maddening is the word". Characters *Edward (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Keith Wickham as BoCo (debut) *Chris Lang and Ben Small as Bill and Ben (debut) Locations *Brendam *Wellsworth *Sodor China Clay Company Notes *This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Main Line Engines. *As Bill and Ben puff into the shed near BoCo's train, to the left of the shed, there is a soup can in the foreground. *One barge has "Steve" written on it and a boat is labelled "Terrey". This could be a reference to crew members Stephen Asquith and Terence Permane. *In Germany, this episode is named "Dieselitis". The Italian title is "Only a Misunderstanding". The Croatian name is "Diesel Disease". In Japan, this episode is called "Bill and Ben the Twins". In Spain, this episode is called "Twin Problems". Errors *One of Bill and Ben's drivers says "We'll take away your names and numbers", but the twins haven't given numbers in the television series. *In the scene after Bill and Ben leave Brendam Docks, the twins don't disappear. They just stop right at the top of the screen. The end of the set can also be seen in a still from the episode. *When Bill and Ben puff through Wellsworth, studio equipment is visible at the top. *Bill and Ben are said to puff into the shed behind BoCo when they actually are in the shed next to him. *The narrator says that Ben (on BoCo's right) went forward, but he goes to the left in the next shot. *When Ben comes up next to BoCo, BoCo looks to his right, but when Bill comes up BoCo doesn't look to his left. *In the original version, when Bill and Ben puff away from their trucks, 2 hands can be seen pulling them backwards with string. In addition, the tracks lead to a dead end. *In the US version, the narrator says that "Bill pretended not to be frightened", which doesn't make sense as Bill still pretends to be frightened after BoCo tells him to go away. *When the narrator says "Bill took his place", the track where Ben was previously bounces up. *When Edward arrives, his bogie was derailed. *When the twins apologise to BoCo, Edward disappears, indicating that the footage from where Bill accuses BoCo of being a bully was used at that point. *As the camera moves towards BoCo at the end of the episode, part of the studio was reflected in his windows. *When the twins come back to the china clay trucks, they should've been pulling more. Gallery TheDisesasel1986titlecard.png|Original UK title TheDiseaseltitlecard.png|Remastered UK Title Card TheDisesaselrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card TheDiseaselUSTitleCard.jpg|US title card TheDiseaselSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card TheDiseaselGermantitlecard.jpg|German title card TheDiseaselJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card TheDiseaselSpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish Title Card TheDiseaselKoreanTitleCard.PNG|Korean Title Card TheDiseaselUkrainianTitleCard.jpg|Ukrainian Title Card TheDiseasel.jpg TheDiseasel1.png TheDiseasel2.png TheDiseasel3.png TheDiseasel4.png TheDiseasel5.png TheDiseasel6.png TheDiseasel7.png TheDiseasel8.png TheDiseasel9.png TheDiseasel10.png|Bill and Ben's nameplate TheDiseasel11.png TheDiseasel12.png|Bill and BoCo TheDiseasel13.png TheDiseasel14.png|Ben and BoCo TheDiseasel15.png TheDiseasel16.png|BoCo TheDiseasel17.png|Edward TheDiseasel18.png TheDiseasel19.png TheDiseasel20.png TheDiseasel21.png TheDiseasel22.png TheDiseasel23.png TheDiseasel24.png TheDiseasel25.png TheDiseasel26.png TheDiseasel27.png TheDiseasel28.png TheDiseasel29.png TheDiseasel30.png TheDiseasel31.png TheDiseasel32.png TheDiseasel33.png TheDiseasel34.png TheDiseasel35.png TheDiseasel36.png|Bill and Ben's drivers TheDiseasel37.png TheDiseasel38.png TheDiseasel39.png TheDiseasel40.png|Bill and Ben passing through Wellsworth TheDiseasel41.png|NOTE: There's a tin can on the left TheDiseasel42.png TheDiseasel43.jpg TheDiseasel44.PNG TheDiseasel45.png TheDiseasel46.png TheDiseasel47.png|Note: Studio equipment can be seen TheDiseasel48.png TheDiseasel49.png TheDiseasel50.png TheDiseasel51.png TheDiseasel52.png TheDiseasel53.png TheDiseasel54.png TheDiseasel55.png TheDiseasel56.png TheDiseasel57.png TheDiseasel58.png TheDiseasel59.png TheDiseasel60.PNG TheDiseasel61.png TheDiseasel62.png TheDiseasel63.png TheDiseasel64.png TheDiseasel65.png TheDiseasel66.png Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1986 television episodes Category:1980s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Whistles And Sneezes And Other Thomas Stories (1991, US) Category:Whistles And Sneezes And Other Thomas Stories (September 18, 1991) Full Category:The Diseasel (1998, US) Category:The Diseasel (June 16, 1998) Full Category:Troublesome Twins (2007, US) Category:Troublesome Twins (September 18, 2007) Full